


Tattoo Removal

by yukiawison



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, soulmate tattoo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiawison/pseuds/yukiawison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras/Grantaire Soulmate Tattoo AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo Removal

Grantaire’s soulmate tattoo is in between his shoulders. Over the years it’s been stretched and scarred and dotted with freckles. Frankly he hates it. It’s gotten harder and harder to make out and he’s certain that if he ever finds the person they won’t even be able to read it.

  
Not to mention he doesn’t much like what it says: “You’re not removing your soulmate mark are you?” It’s basically fated that he’ll get the damn thing taken off.

  
Enjolras is sitting in the tattoo place, hoping to get a little French flag on his wrist. He’s always been intrigued by his soulmate’s first words: “I’m not sure I have a soulmate…and if I did I doubt he’d want me.” There was something so infuriatingly defeatist about this person’s attitude, something Enjolras could change if he ended up being whoever this person was looking for.

  
When he was little Enjolras scoffed at the idea of a person out there just for him. There were too many things to do, no time for that kind of romantic impossibility. Now as he traces the dark letters curled around his neck, he quite hopes he’ll find him…or perhaps her, soon.

  
“Hey man you sure you’re getting it removed? I mean it’s pretty important right?” The tattoo removal guy asks, voice laced with concern.

  
“You’re not removing your soulmate mark are you?” R whips around with a shocked expression.

  
“What?” Enjolras tilts his blonde head. “Are you alright?” The man is kind of ruggedly cute, like he could be really attractive if he took better care of himself. His hair is dark and curly and his eyes seem to be searching for something. “Why are you getting it removed?”

  
“I’m not sure I have a soulmate…and if I did I doubt he’d want me.” Enjolras freezes, hand flying to the ink on his neck. “You…you’re my…”  
R nods. “Mine’s on my back, about to be lasered off.”

  
“You can’t! I mean, you found me right?”

  
R’s laugh is rough and breathy. “You don’t want me.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“I’m getting it removed so no poor sucker has to know they were stuck with me as a soulmate. Looks like I was just a little late.”

  
“No, you’re coming with me.” He takes R’s wrist and pulls him up despite his protests.

  
“Leave me alone!”

  
Enjolras frowns. “No, I’m not going to let you waste whatever it is we’re supposed to have. The blonde’s arms are crossed stubbornly over his slender torso. He’s gorgeous really, R thinks. How’d he end up matched to someone who looks like a freaking model? His skin is perfect and his eyes are intensly blue. Strands of gold fall over his shoulders and he is quite possibly the hottest man Grantaire has ever laid eyes on.

  
“What’s your name?”

  
“Grantaire,” he replies.

  
“Enlighten me Grantaire, why exactly are you not good enough to be my soulmate?”

  
“Your name is?”

  
“Enjolras.”

  
“Well Enjolras, if you’re an idiot you’re welcome to stick around and find out.”  
* * *  
Grantaire doesn’t want to fall in love. Love doesn’t end well. He worships the people he loves, which is hardly healthy, and they grow sick of this pathetic puppy trailing them and sever ties. Love is shitty, but it’s unavoidable, and it’s hard not to worship someone like Enjolras. Only it doesn’t feel like the love R is used to with Enjolras because the blonde doesn’t tip toe around his feelings.

  
He’s been the weak link in every other relationship he’s been in, which often results in people feeling guilty for breaking up with him, and instead of doing it properly they just ignore him until he gets the picture.

  
There’s none of that with his Apollo. Enjolras says exactly what’s on his mind regardless of how it might hurt. They argue all the time but make up more often then not.  
Like any other relationship (soulmates or not,) they begin as friends. Even if it’s supposed to be fate, love takes time. Even though R is transfixed by every movement of this strange man he’s destined to disappoint, they take things slow.

  
Enjolras asks him out for coffee a month after they’ve known each other. He introduces him to his friends as his friend, not soulmate. He only touches him to see if he’s okay. He only smiles when he has to.

  
Grantaire is certain Enjolras regrets that day at the tattoo parlor. He’s confident fate screwed up.

  
What he doesn’t realize is that Enjolras is concerning himself with proving fate. He’s going to fall in love on his own terms, getting R to reciprocate not because it’s destiny, but because he wants to.  
* * *  
“R, we’ve know each other almost a year.”

  
“Yeah?” He’s stretched out on Enj’s couch, sketching, and taking advantage of the rare opportunity he has to be alone with him.

  
“I know we’ve approached this whole soulmate idea rather unconventionally. I mean we’ve only been on a few dates and…well we’re close friends at best.”

  
R’s heart sinks. This is it, he’s given up on the whole soulmate idea. He never believed in it anyway.

  
“I,” Enjolras is wringing his hands. “I hope that’s okay, us being good friends first. Because you are a good friend. You’re kind and smart and talented and excellent at arguing, especially with me.”

  
R wishes he had a a drink because this is too much.

  
“And I know I’m not good at relationships, people at all really. But I want to make sure you know that I’m head over heels in love with you, and I think we’d be perfect, and I think about kissing you quite a lot.”

  
R drops his sketch book. “This is some kind of prank right?” He looks up at Enjolras who is blushing like an awkward middle schooler, and his mouth falls open. “You’re kidding?” He squeaks.

  
Enjolras shakes his head. “I don’t understand why you insist on putting yourself down. I don’t understand why you doubt my feelings for you. I’m in love R. You’re the one.”  
“Wait why now? Why not when we found out we matched?”

  
Enj puts a hand to his tattoo again, brushing it gently with his finger tips. “I didn’t want it to be because of some stupid ink. I wanted it to be because I knew I loved you.”

  
“You love me?”

  
Enjolras smiles slightly. “I know it’s a lot to wrap your head around R but yes, very much so.”

  
Grantaire can’t fight the grin forming on his face, which makes Enjolras blush even more.

  
“Could you stop being adorable?” And R is so done because Enjolras just called him adorable and didn’t give up or lose interest he just wanted to fall in love the real, genuine way.

  
“I knew it wasn’t just fate,” R whispers. “I knew when you pulled me out of that shop that keeping my tattoo was screwing fate over.”

  
“I love you R.”

  
“I love you too Enjolras. I don’t need a damn tattoo to tell me that.”


End file.
